


Age Means Nothing

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [91]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Top Jared, elements of Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I have a request :) Maybe top!jared (in his mid-twenties) is bottom!sub!Jensen's (13-15) babysitter and Jensen tries to seduce him. Please and thank you :) only fill this request of you're comfortable/want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Means Nothing

**Prompt** : I have a request :) Maybe top!jared (in his mid-twenties) is bottom!sub!Jensen's (13-15) babysitter and Jensen tries to seduce him. Please and thank you :) only fill this request of you're comfortable/want to.

 

Jensen always loved it when his parents went out. It meant that Mr. Padalecki, who allowed Jensen to call him Jared, would come babysit for Jensen. Jared was freakin’ gorgeous. He was 25-years-old and would never go for Jensen, but he could imagine Jared manhandling him on his bed and fucking Jensen, letting Jared take complete control of him and do whatever he wanted, forcing Jensen onto his hands and knees and pounding into him…

Jared would probably never go for Jensen, but he had to try. The 10-year age gap might provide some difficulties, but Jensen saw the way that many people looked at him, even adults. Jensen could play innocent little kid, sweet, submissive Jensen, bat his eyes a couple times and pray that Jared would be interested in Jensen. He would take anything Jared gave him, even if it was just one night of rough sex. Jensen wanted Jared like he’d never wanted anyone before in his life. And it didn’t matter that Jensen was only 15. He was going to get Jared Padalecki.

*

Jared greeted Jensen with the familiar bright smile. “I brought coloring books for you, Jensen.”  
“Ha, ha,” Jensen deadpanned. “Your jokes get funnier and funnier every time.”

Jared winked and Jensen’s knees went weak. “Well I do have some movies, but I promised your mom that you’d get your homework done.”  
“It’s Friday,” Jensen whined. “I have all weekend. _Please_.”

Jared smirked. “What kind of babysitter would I be if I let you run amok?”

“Who says ‘amok’ anymore?”

“Mean babysitters,” Jared replied. “Do half your homework and I’ll let you watch whatever movie you want on TV.”

“I’ll do it all if you let me have pizza for dinner,” Jensen pushed.

“Your mom will never hire me again.”

“She doesn’t have to know,” Jensen said. He lowered his voice. “She doesn’t have to know anything we do.”

Jared cleared his throat. “I’m going to order the pizza. Pepperoni okay?”  
“Anything you want is perfectly okay with me,” Jensen said. “It’s all up to you.”

The older man looked a little flushed. “Start your homework.”

Jensen pulled out his science homework, his best subject. Jared didn’t have to know that, and could feign confusion to get Jared to help him. He could let Jared lean over his shoulder and crowd Jensen’s space before ordering Jensen exactly what to do. He could provide Jensen with detailed instruction. He could touch Jensen and get so close that Jensen could lean up and touch Jared wherever he wanted. _How_ ever he wanted. He could kiss his gorgeous babysitter if he wanted.  

And then there would be horrible consequences. Jensen would have to work his way up to kissing.

“I ordered the pizza. It will be here within 20 minutes,” Jared told him.

Jensen put on his most innocent face. “I’m having trouble with science,” Jensen lied. “Biology is pretty much impossible for me.”

“Okay, I’ll give it my best,” Jared said. “It’s been years since I even looked at biology.”

“I’m sure you’ll be wonderful,” Jensen assured. He looked at Jared from under his eyelashes and trying to seem as charming as possible. Jared stuttered over his words slightly put did sit close to Jensen to see what was on the paper. Jensen’s heart stuttered, wanting to be even closer to Jared. He scooted slightly closer, unnoticed to Jared but enough to brush his body against Jared’s. The heat from Jared’s body seeped into Jensen’s bones and he longed to have Jared inside him, as close as possible.

After staying next to Jared for 15 minutes, he couldn’t take it. He longed for Jared so badly he could scream. Jared turned his face towards Jensen to explain something and Jensen surged forward and pressed his lips against Jared’s.

For a second, Jared paused and then he started to kiss Jensen back. His heart was thumping so hard he could hardly breathe and he felt dizzy from the passion in the kiss. He tried to get closer but then the doorbell rang and Jared jerked away quickly. “Oh god, Jensen, I can’t believe we–I–,” He shook his head and grabbed his wallet, almost running to the front door. Jensen’s lust swirled with anxiety, but he wasn’t going to go halfway and give up. He’d come this far, and Jared couldn’t exactly run out on him. He was going to be brave and finally do what he wanted.

He peeled his shirt off and dropped it on the ground. After a few moments of hesitation he dropped his pants, too. He put his fingers in his boxers, not pulling them off quite yet but in a position to do so as soon as Jared came back.

When Jared re-entered the room he almost dropped the pizza on the floor. He managed to shove the box on the counter before exclaiming, “Jensen! What are you doing? Put your clothes on now!”

“Why?” Jensen asked. “Is it bothering you? Do you want me like I want you?”

“No,” Jared said immediately. Jensen knew it was a lie; the response was too fast and Jared’s face was flushed. Jared wanted this. Jensen hadn’t been imagining the looks that Jared gave him or the way he let Jensen stay close to him. “It’s illegal and wrong. I can’t take advantage of you like this.”

“I’m the one with my clothes on the floor,” Jensen pointed out. “I want you. I can’t handle being without you for another second. I want you every moment of the day and I dream about you.”

Jared groaned. “It’s wrong,” He repeated. “You don’t really want this.

Jensen shoved his boxers down and revealed his erect cock. “Does this look like I don’t want this?”

Jared sat down on a chair. “There is a naked 15-year-old in front of me asking to have sex with me.”

“And you want it,” Jensen added.

“I’m going to hell,” Jared said. “I’m going to hell.”

“I want to suck your cock,” Jensen said.

“Straight to hell,” Jared said again.

“I think that’s a yes.” Jensen crawled over to Jared and unbuckled his belt. He allowed Jared’s huge, hard cock to pop out and Jensen licked up his cock before sucking it into his mouth.

Jared’s head lolled back and moaned helplessly with his hands tangled in Jensen’s hair. “That’s it, baby, take it.”

Jensen sucked harder and let his tongue tease Jared’s dick. Jared bucked and said, “Sorry, sorry baby.”

Jensen pulled off. “I want you to hold me down and fuck me.”

Jared wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. “Jesus, you can’t just say something like that!”

Jensen slid to his feet. “Are you going to do it or not?”  
“I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t speak,” Jared promised.

When they were in the bedroom, Jared shoved Jensen onto his stomach. Jensen whined and said, “I want to see you.”  
“Too bad,” Jared growled. “Today _I’m_ in charge, and I want you on your stomach.”

Jensen’s body when lax under Jared’s command and his hand on his back. “Yes, Sir.”

“Fucking–,” Jared groaned. “Do you have lube?”

“In my nightstand,” Jensen said.

Jared grabbed the half empty tube. “You’ve used this a lot.”

“When I jerk off,” Jensen explained. “I think of you.”

“Do you?” Jared purred. He opened the cap and smeared some on his fingers. He started to open Jensen up, wiggling fingers inside and aiming for his prostate. Jensen writhed on the bed desperately. “Do you think about me holding you done and fucking you so you can’t walk tomorrow? Do you think about being my sub and letting me do whatever I want with you?”

“Yes,” Jensen moaned. “Fuck yes.”

“I’m gonna give you what you want.” Jared slid his cock into Jensen and he loved the burn that came with it. “You’re lucky you don’t have to school tomorrow because you’d have a bitch of a time sitting down.” He thrust in and out of Jensen roughly. Jensen heard the squelch of lube and Jared’s panting. His nails were digging into Jensen’s skin so hard there’d be bruises. Jensen would be marked up by Jared and it went straight to his cock. He rubbed against his bed and wanted his come to paint the bedspread that Jensen had owned since he was a kid. It’d be dirtied with his come as a man 10-years older than him fucked into the bed.

Jared hammered against his prostate and Jensen screamed in pleasure. “Harder,” He begged.

“You little slut,” Jared groaned. “You’re so beautiful like this. I wish I could keep you at home, tied up and ready for my cock every second of the day.”

Jensen spasmed. “Please!”

“Come for me,” Jared demanded. “Come on my cock.”

Jensen didn’t need much more than that to have his cock spurt all over his childhood bed. Jared fucked him harshly and then came inside Jensen’s ass. They didn’t use a condom, but Jensen trusted Jared. He wasn’t a careless man and wouldn’t put Jensen in danger of an STD.

When Jared pulled out, come drizzled onto Jensen’s thighs and Jared licked it up. Jensen whimpered. “Too sensitive.”

Jared slid off the bed momentarily and Jensen whined. Jared chuckled. “Calm down, baby.” He returned and massaged some lotion on Jensen’s sensitive hole. It was cool and Jensen relaxed into the bed. Jared kissed the small of Jensen’s back and then kissed up his body until he was against Jensen’s lips. Jensen was too tired to reciprocate and let Jared do whatever he wanted. “So good for me, baby.”

“Can I tell you something?” Jensen asked sleepily.

Jared nuzzled his neck. “What?”  
“I’m actually really good at biology. I just wanted to be close to you.”

Jared chuckled and pulled the covers over him. “Little vixen. Go to sleep.”  
When Jensen woke up, Jared was gone. But there was a slip of paper next to Jensen with an address and a cellphone number on it.

Jensen grinned.

 

(ATTENTION: from now on, you can request prompts here or submit them to my [tumblr](irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com).) 


End file.
